


The Solitary Mermaid

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, forced impregnation, forced mating, merfolk science and anatomy, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid Will swims happy and carefree when one day he comes across tentacle monster Hannibal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solitary Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> For leatherandcherryblossoms, who prompted: “Tentacle!Hannibal filling Will with eggs to incubate for a couple of weeks. The ‘birth’ makes him anxious but he’s so aroused the entire time as he pushes egg after egg out. It takes him almost three hours to get all of the eggs out”.

The sea sang to Will in whispers that only made sense to him. No other creature seemed to understand the subtle pattern of the currents that eddied in a constant flow around him. The currents cradled Will in a nutrient-rich warmth that provided comfort in his solitary wandering, taking him from one place to the next with their endless song.

 

Will never stayed long in the same place. He loved to explore kelp forests and seagrass meadows, although his favourite were coral reefs. Some nights Will slept on a gentle coral bed, others he rested on a white sand bed, but he always felt the currents whispering and swaying him in a gentle rhythm that lulled him to sleep.

 

In the mornings Will swam happy and carefree, playing with the schools of colourful fish that fed together. He liked to dive right into the school and see how the fish scattered and grouped again, moving in unison in a synchronized way that filled him with a sense of harmony. At his young age, Will hadn’t as yet learned about the perils of the ocean, and watched the shadows of the bigger creatures with an intent curiosity, wondering if one of them would be his kind. Will had no relatives or family, and although finding a mate didn’t trouble him greatly, sometimes he felt sad at being so alone.

 

One day, Will reached a cluster of algae-encrusted rock that seemed a nice place to spend the night. There were little crabs crawling around, a colony of beautiful sea anemone and several impressive jellyfish gliding in silence. He played with the mane of the jellyfish giggling at the tingling feeling on his skin, and after a while he started to look for a comfortable nook to lie down. He was considering a cosy sponge bed when suddenly he felt a wave of distress reverberating in the water.

 

He looked around and saw what seemed like a baby snake half-trapped in the sand. It was trying to break free from a rock that was pressing down on its weak body, and it wriggled and writhed in agony. Will felt the snake was exhausted from the struggle and about to die, so he glided towards the poor thing and caressed its wiggling head, pulling softly to see if he could set it free.

 

However, the moment Will touched the luring appendage several tentacles swarmed around him with a dreadful hiss. Will cried in panic because he didn’t know what was happening, but in a split second the strong, slimy tentacles latched on to his body and curled around him with their sticky suckers.

 

A creature unburrowed from the ocean floor then, his body ambushed under the layers of sand as he waited for unsuspecting, innocent prey.  The predator had a muscular human torso and arms, silver hair and a face that seemed chiselled in stone. But something strange happened then, because when the creature opened his eyes and saw Will, his tentacle body  _changed_.

 

For a dreamy moment Will thought that he was looking at himself in a watery mirror, like when he smiled at his own reflection in shallow waters.  As if by a magic spell, the many fleshy tentacles under the creature’s waist became one single tail that matched Will’s perfectly. Will stopped struggling thinking that he had finally found one of his kind, but the illusion didn’t last long, for the creature was a cunning shape-shifter that mimicked his prey in order to devour them. The mirage-like tail disappeared when Will blinked, and in its stead he felt the tight grip of the fleshy tentacles once more.

 

‘Let me go!’ Will cried, and the creature tilted his head in curiosity.

 

Hannibal had been burrowed motionless and camouflaged for days on end, assuming body patterns and postures that resembled the small sponges and tubular tunicates of the rocky habitat. He lurked under the sand and snacked on the witless fish and crabs that fell on his trap, patiently waiting for a more substantial prize. And the creature who now struggled against his tentacles was a thing of beauty. Hannibal examined him in awe, he looked like a mermaid, but his fingers were webbed and two spiky fins ran down his arms and elbows. The long fish tail ended in a delicate, lunate fin full of needle like spines, and instead of having a heavily barnacled back, the mermaid’s smooth skin was pearly coral and soft.

 

Hannibal rumbled low in his chest, satisfied at having captured this unique prize. He was ravenously hungry, but devouring this young, tender morsel would be a great mistake. Curious and intrigued, Hannibal’s tentacles started to caress the mermaid’s belly, undulating around his waist and tapping along the iridescent scales down his lower back. His sensitive feelers soon detected a protrusion under the anal fin, very tightly clenched as the little mermaid had never mated before.

 

Hannibal quivered as he sensed the virgin fertility of the mermaid. It had been a long time since he had last mated, and his hectocotylus tingled in anticipation. His mating tentacle was full of rows of mucus-filled eggs clusters, juicy and jelly like with their valuable genetic load. Hannibal’s penis sac started to swell at the prospect of a successful mating with this unique creature, so he tightened his hold on the precious little mermaid and swam away from the sponge bed, caging Will in his mane of tentacles and hiding him from the sight of other predators. His skin acquired a bluish colour that helped him blend in with the surroundings, and to any other creature he would have looked like a dangerous shark on the hunt.

 

Will cried and wept at being so forcefully abducted, the creature swam against the currents creating a cacophony of whispers that overwhelmed his senses with a jarring dissonance. How long they swam Will didn’t know, but he was cold and exhausted when they finally arrived at a dark cave deep in a volcanic trench, the creature’s lair. Hannibal sealed the mouth of the cavernous lair with rocks so that Will couldn’t escape, and glided towards him menacingly.

 

‘Welcome home’ he said, and several luminescent fish glowed around them, casting an eerie yellow light that made Will shiver.

 

‘Let me go’ Will insisted, but he was so weak and scared that his words lacked the same strength and defiance as before.

 

‘Let you go?’ Hannibal chuckled ‘How could I let my mate go?’

 

‘I- I’m not your mate’ Will replied, and the laughter that echoed in the cave sent a chill down his spine.

 

‘Of course you are’ Hannibal said curling a tentacle around Will’s fin ‘For decades on end my eggs have died in the cold water, devoured by hungry predators or chomped by rival sea witches. But they will thrive inside you, little mermaid. They will grow and develop during the next weeks, and you’ll carry them around, nurturing and incubating them until they’re ready to hatch’.

 

‘N-noo’ Will shook his head in fear ‘I don’t want- don’t want to be a mother’.

 

‘Oh, but you will be’ Hannibal said sliding his tentacles up Will’s tail now ‘A loving, caring mother for my young’.

 

In his many years roaming the ocean, Hannibal had sometimes imitated creatures with elaborate and flashy mating rituals as a strategy to lure and eat them, but his blind urge to fill the mermaid with his eggs was too powerful to waste any time on that now. He tightened his grip around the beautiful creature and flipped him on his stomach, holding him still as several of his thinner tentacles palpated Will’s anal fin and stated to tease his tightly clenched opening.

 

‘No, no’ Will pleaded as the tip of a slimy tentacle wiggled its way into his little hole and pushed inside ‘Stop it, please!’

 

Hannibal paid no heed, and continued to stretch and lube the mermaid’s hole, getting it quickly ready for his massive hectocotylus. Hannibal realized he wouldn’t be able to fully penetrate the slim and delicate body of the mermaid, but it didn’t matter. As long as the tip of his mating appendage was inside, Hannibal could transfer his self-fertilized eggs, a hundred thousand at least, to the warm belly of the mermaid. His hectocotylus started to throb then, the smooth, pointy end ejecting a glob of jelly in barely contained anticipation. Hannibal pulled his wiggling tentacle out and pressed his mating arm to Will’s opening, squeezing the slimy tip inside with a forceful thrust.

 

‘No!’ Will cried squirming in the tight grip of the tentacles. He punched and tried to bite them, but a sharp pain made him shudder. His little hole felt suddenly stretched and filled to the limit, roughly violated as the hectocotylus inched its way inside him. Hannibal pushed it as deep as it would go, and when it was securely inside he releases a gelatinous secretion that would seal off the mermaid’s passage so that no egg was lost. The tiny barbed hooks on his hectocotylus would make it impossible for the little mermaid to expel or dislodge the mating organ until he was well and truly impregnated, and at the end of the mating Hannibal’s hectocotylus would wither and fall off. He would grow another in time, of course, but for the moment the very much alive copulating arm started to fill Will with sacs and clutches of eggs, making his belly swell and distend beautifully.

 

‘It hurts’ Will wept, and Hannibal loosened his grip now that his mate was fully impaled.

 

‘Rest a little, sweet mermaid’ he said caressing his belly ‘I will breed you until you’re brimming with new life. Sleep and rest, no harm will  _ever_  come to you’.

 

Will sniffled as he felt his belly swelling little by little. He could feel the gelatinous clusters of eggs travelling from the creature’s hectocotylus until they were deeply seated inside him, and hour after hour the mating continued with a fierce and relentless determination. The reluctant copulation lasted all night long, and with the first lights of morning the creature’s appendage shook spasmodically as it spurted a nutritious jelly to cushion the eggs.

 

The hectocotylus remained embedded in Will’s hole, and Hannibal barely groaned when his dear appendage fell off. He was starving after the long and exhausting mating and the many days of hunger he had endured, but he remained with his little mermaid three more days, watching over him as his belly swelled and his scales acquired a darker shade of blue.

 

‘I’ll hunt for you’ Hannibal said lifting the rocks of the mouth cave with his mighty tentacles ‘You shall never want anything, or know any scarcity from now on’.

 

Will frowned as the creature left and sealed the entrance to the lair. He knew it would be impossible to escape, but he glided to the mouth of the cave nonetheless. The solid wall of rocks was impenetrable, and Will returned to his bed of seashells with a sob. He felt heavy and tired, and missed the song of the currents dearly. The light of day filtered through a canopy of frozen water on top of the cave, but Will tried to find crevices there to no avail. He was the prisoner of the powerful creature and the incubating mother of his offspring, and he whiled the hours away resting and ordering stuff around the cave, humming sadly to himself as he waited for Hannibal to return.

 

-

 

Hannibal brought many fish and lobsters later that day, and was greatly pleased when he found his sweet little mermaid had set the table for dinner. Will had never really eaten with his mouth, used as he was to obtaining all he needed from the nutrient-rich currents that cradled him, so Hannibal patiently fed him the most delicious morsels with his human fingers, choosing the juiciest mussels and oysters and placing them on Will’s soft tongue.

 

‘Why don’t you dine with me?’ Will asked night after night, but the creature shook his head and smiled.

 

‘I already did’ he replied, and if Will saw scratches on his tentacles or felt his suckers tinged in red, he said nothing.

 

-

 

Will grew used to sleeping in the company of the creature, wrapped in the strong tentacles that caressed his body incessantly. The mating hectocotylus had fallen off some nights before, and in its stead the mating plug assured Will’s anal cavity was impervious to further infiltration.

 

‘It will melt away when the incubation nears its end and you’re ready to lay the eggs’ Hannibal muttered rubbing Will’s anal fin with one of his feelers to soothe him.

 

‘I’m scared, Hannibal’ Will breathed cuddling up to him for comfort and protection ‘There are so many… I feel them shifting and growing inside me. They tingle when you’re near’.

 

Hannibal purred proudly and kissed his sweet little mermaid on the forehead.

 

‘You’ll do wonderfully, Will. Many eggs won’t survive the birth as they will have been cannibalized by their hungry siblings. And you’ll have to be ready for stillborn hatchlings as well. But those who survive will be beautiful and strong’.

 

Will let himself be cradled by Hannibal’s tentacles, and felt his thin feelers tapping the smooth flap under his pelvic fins. Will didn’t have a strong hectocotylus like his mate, but Hannibal liked to play with vestigial cocklet, which he stimulated every night with his teasing suckers. Will moaned with the maddening friction, each sucker left a stinging kiss along his shaft even as a hair like tentacle slid into the slit, stuffing his cock and fucking it in a relentless rhythm. Will cried in ecstasy, he should be used to Hannibal’s games already, but the truth was that each night brought a new height of pleasure. Hannibal  _loved_  to penetrate, and one of his tentacles soon found Will’s mouth, filling it as Will bit on it to muffle his cries of pleasure.

 

A spurt of sperm pushed the thin tentacle out of Will’s cock, but it waited patiently until Will’s sperm sacs emptied in the water to wiggle back into his cock again.

 

‘N-no’ Will used to sob at first, but now he couldn’t sleep if he didn’t feel his cocklet so nicely plugged, and his hole, where the mating plug no longer hurt. Will spent the nights feeling Hannibal around, on and in him, he was everywhere, nurturing his body and keeping him safe and protected. And some nights, when Will was fast asleep, Hannibal slid one of his feelers into his mouth, and watched his little mermaid suck as he breathed through his gills. Those were the nights Hannibal slept best, knowing his precious mate was connected to him in body, mind and soul.

 

-

 

The contractions began one cold morning. The pain lanced through Will like a shard of ice, and he bent over feeling as a jelly like substance oozed down the smooth scales of his tail. It was the mating plug finally melting, and with a choked groan Will glided to the bed of seashells.

 

‘Hannibal’ he called, although he knew his mate wouldn’t be coming back until later in the day.

 

A new contraction rose like a wave in his belly, and he felt his anal fin spasming as his hole stretched and dilated. A greenish discharge muddled the water around him, but soon Will felt the first egg -round and plump and so very soft- sliding down his wet canal and popping out of his hole.

 

‘ _Hannibal!_ ’ he thought as fresh cramps racked his body. Will cried and shook with the acute pain of the contractions, which pushed more eggs down his inner walls to emerge to life one by one. Many of the first bunches of eggs were grey and hollow inside, and others hatched to produce the dead corpses of tiny, iridescent snakes, their multiple tails and tentacles dead and limp.

 

‘Hannibal’ Will sobbed, and all of a sudden the rocks sealing the cave moved and Hannibal swam inside. He had felt his mate in distress from thousand of miles away, and he had returned swimming as fast as his tentacles and magic allowed.

 

He arrived just in time to see the first healthy snakes wiggling free of their gelatinous eggs, and he squirted a nutrient-dense ink that attracted his young to his tentacles and allowed them to quench their hunger.

 

‘Will’ he murmured as one of his feelers caressed the cheek of his sweet mermaid ‘I’m here, you’re safe’.

 

Will managed a smile despite the pain, and continued bearing down so that the remaining hatchlings could join their father as soon as possible. It took him several hours, but after the long and arduous labour, Will sighed in contentment as he saw a myriad of iridescent tentacle snakes swarming around Hannibal’s powerful tentacles. Hannibal would carry them in his tentacle mane for many weeks now, protecting and feeding them with his rich ink until they grew strong enough to start an independent life on their own.

 

‘My beautiful mermaid’ Hannibal said lying by Will’s side and kissing him softly ‘I am so proud of you’.

 

Will sighed and closed his eyes, seeking the comfort of Hannibal’s tentacles and feeling the playful tickle of their offspring. Will would be sad to see them go, but he drifted off to sleep knowing they would soon be populating the ocean, carrying with them the image of their proud parents.

 


End file.
